Kinoshita Toukichirou
(Defender) |element = Fire |team = Raimon (Chrono Stone) (coach) |seiyuu = Furushima Kiyotaka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)}} Kinoshita Toukichirou ( ) is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Appearance Kinoshita has fair skin and long, messy brown hair tied into ponytail. He wears a light olive green uwagi underneath a black elbow-length sleeved black shirt. He also wears white knee-length pants and slippers. Plot He witnessed Shiroshika's members about to injure Tasuke, so he intervened. Later, he had a talk with Shindou Takuto, where he said that he wanted to be like Oda Nobunaga. In episode 14, he convinced the man who was organizing the whole event to let Matsukaze Tenma's team onto the stage. He then gave a soccer ball to Tenma, so they could be able to distract Nobunaga and Clark Wonderbot would be able to Mixi Max him with Shindou. However, it didn't work due to Beta's interference. In episode 15, he was coaching Raimon in order to get ready for the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. He also called the friends of Tasuke to learn soccer and train. He also told Shishimaru, Tasuke, and Gorouta to learn Ichiyajou, a block hissatsu. In episode 16, Kinoshita remarked how Tasuke, Shishimaru and Gorouta, who had to learn Ichiyajou, were able to maintain their balance. He also told them it was the key to succeed the hissatsu. In episode 17, after Beta scored Protocol Omega 2.0 a second goal, Kinoshita reflected that if the match continued that way, they would lose. He also said that he must restore his "army" strength. As Raimon made the kickoff, he said that the enemy had an advantage and that they had to play with calmness. After the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 2.0, Nobunaga invited him to be one of his leaders, which Kinoshita quickly accepted. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kinoshita, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Delicious Tofu (ぜっぴん豆腐, obtained after Okatsu gave Tofu to Shindou before Raimon departed) *'Player': Tasuke *'Player': Densuke After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kinoshita, 10 other players have to be scouted first from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped from Ohige Blast at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken in the 4th floor of the first school building of Raimon) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in Minaho Kazuto's room in the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Record': Bound Jump Silver Medal (バウンドジャンプ銀メダル, get 40,000 points) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of defensive tactics increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of defensive tactics increased by 10. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Kantoku Gundan' *'Owari Braves' *'Real Legends' Gallery Kinoshita CS 14 HQ.png|Kinoshita winking at Tenma after throwing a soccer ball to him. IG-08-031.PNG|IG-08-031. Kinoshita's official art.png|Kinoshita's official art. Trivia *He is actually soon to be Toyotomi Hideyoshi, as said by Fei Rune. *He is the only one that Clark Wonderbot accepted as a coach. *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1554 so he was 17 or 18 years old then. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Coaches